The present invention concerns extrusion of material and particularly concerns a process and apparatus for the continuous extrusion of tube.
My British patent specification No. 1,370,894 discloses a process and apparatus for the continuous extrusion of material to provide articles in the form of rod, wire, shaped sections and tube, the tube being produced by the use of porthole or bridge dies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process, together with an apparatus for performing such process, for producing tube, which process is an alternative to that disclosed in the said British patent specification No. 1,370,894.